


Mailed I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Mailed I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mailed I by Tirinar

Chris Carter, one of the luckiest men on Earth owns Mulder, Scully and Krycek. Matthew Walker, however, is MINE!! Not much of a comparison, really? ::sniff:: However, I decided to borrow Chris' Toy Box and play with these guys. I promise to return them, more or less, as I found them! I make no money from this, and neither should you. Email me if you want to archive or print it etc. I'm sure to say yes!  
Sequel to come! This is just setting the Scene for the main story.   
Tirinar  


* * *

Mailed I

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
Date: 8/18/98 21:37pm  
Subject: Hey!

Hey Matt!

How's things? Thanks for your help with that case. We got the guy nailed.

How're things going with Laura? Any better? Hope so, for your sake. Me, I'm keeping with my general track record.

Mail me!  
A

~~*~~

To: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
From: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
Date: 8/19/98 08:25am  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Hey Alex!

I'm pretty good, thanx! You're welcome. Nice work on that, getting the bastard. Guy like that should be behind bars. Anytime something comes up, let me in on it! You guys in the FBI can't have all the fun!

Laura and I are getting better now. I think it was just a Woman's thing. General Track record - that Mulder guy? Did you tell him? You didn't, did ya? I'll bet you didn't.

Laters,  
Matt

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
Date: 8/19/98 21:06pm  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Hey Matt!

::buries head in hands::

No, I didn't tell him. I tried, but... ::continues in sheepish voice::

I went down to the pool, on a case. There he was, Speedo's and all. Argh! I haven't been able to STOP thinking about him all day! I am NEVER gonna get that out of my head. I mean, these were TINY! Close fit, deep red. It was all I could do to control myself...

I don't want to scare you!

Cya!  
A

~~*~~

To: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
From: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
Date: 8/20/98 08:31am  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Too late, Alex!

You did that when you told me you were gay. It's cool, don't worry. You sound like a guy who needs someone to talk to about this. So pull up a chair and spill your guts, Alex. You gotta tell this guy. Just think if he said yes...!

Speedo's? Oh, God, Alex you didn't...? In the pool? Oh my God.

Matt

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
Date: 8/20/98 21:48pm  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Hey Matt!

Yeah, I know I sprung it on ya. Past news. ::Mutters something about straight males::

What did I do to deserve you? Someone up there loves me. Though not the guy I'm after. ACK!! Why didn't God make us all gay?

Near enough, Matt. ::screams:: I have never got out of there so fast in my life!

You should see him, Matt. He's gorgeous! Enough to reach even the straightest of guys. (EG) He's not a man, he's a God. I mean it. If you could see him... Hold on, I gotta pic here somewhere! Download attached file, and you'll see what I mean. Matt, prepare to be converted. This guy is seriously sexy. Every time, I say EVERY TIME I'm around him just want to throw him down and take him across his desk. ::Wonders what Skinner would say to the creased/stained paperwork...:: ARGH! Green eyes. Brown hair. Muscles... Oh, God, Matt. This is way too much. And after the Pool incident... ::sigh:: I'm pathetic. Though the Speedo's make great fantasy material. ::Day dreams::

Laters,  
A

File attachment: Mulder1.JGP

~~*~~

To: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
From: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
Date: 8/21/98 08:15am  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Alex!

You didn't and you'll pay for this in hell. J/k, honest! 

Do I REALLY have to answer that question? There is such a thing as Children. And if everyone was gay, life would become pretty damned difficult after the first generation. When it comes to kids, it has to be Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.

Phew! Glad you could ::coughs:: control yourself.

Got the pic. Very.. umm.. nice. I think. Not my type though!

Carry on, I know there's more. 

You need to get some help, I think! And this guy Skinner, your boss? From what you've told me, he'd freak. Still, enjoy the fantasy, or DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!

Bbye!  
Matt

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
Date: 8/21/98 21:17pm  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Matt,

I need to get some Mulder! Why, out of EVERYONE in the FBI did I have to get this guy for a Partner? I am hopelessly in love with this guy.

Re: Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. Eve left Adam for Anna. Adam and Steve = natural conclusion. (EG)! 

He put his hand on my arm today. It was electric! Someone help me. 

Re: Fantasy. Jacking off to Mulder in Speedo's DOES sound appealing... but I want something to hang onto, someone to be there with me. Basically, I want Mulder so much it's diving me out of my mind. If I don't get this guy... THAT'S IT. Tomorrow comes and I'm telling him how I feel. One way or another I'll find out.

Wish me luck!  
A

~~*~~

To: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
From: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
Date: 8/22/98 07:58am  
Subject: Re: Hey!  
GOOD LUCK!!!  
Matt

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@fbi.gov)  
Date: 8/22/98 23:26pm  
Subject: Re: Hey!

Oh my God.

I hate this. I didn't, couldn't tell him. Scully was brought back to us today, alive. He was *so* *damned* *happy* to see her, I couldn't add this to his problems by just walking up, and saying "Hi, Mulder, guess what? I'm in love with you!" He'd probably think it was a joke, or hit me. When Mulder punches someone, it hurts.

Scully's in a coma at the moment, and showing few signs of ever waking up. He spends every minute by her bedside that is humanely possible. I think he loves her. I know he loves her, as a Sister if nothing else. Oh, God Matt what can I do? What if this is the moment that pushes them together?

I love him so much.  
A

~~*~~

La Fini! 

 

* * *

 

Chris Carter, one of the luckiest men on Earth owns Mulder, Scully and Krycek. Matthew Walker, however, is MINE!! Not much of a comparison, really? ::sniff:: However, I decided to borrow Chris' Toy Box and play with these guys. I promise to return them, more or less, as I found them! I make no money from this, and neither should you. Email me if you want to archive or print it etc. I'm sure to say yes!  
Tirinar  


* * *

Mailed II

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@govring.net)  
Date: 11/14/98 21:37pm  
Subject: Long Time

Hey, Matt. Long time no see.

I guess you never thought you'd hear from me, eh? I don't have much time. I need to tell you some things, get things straightened out. I need to trust you.

A

~~*~~

To: (A_Krycek@govring.net)  
From: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
Date: 11/14/98 21:37pm  
Subject: Re: Long Time

Alex.

I thought I'd never hear from you, yeah. Last I heard you ditched the FBI to join some kind of government conspiracy or something. I won't ask.

Sure you can trust me. Always, Alex.

Matt

~~*~~

To: (M_Walker@hacker.Net)  
From: (A_Krycek@govring.net)  
Date: 11/14/98 21:37pm  
Subject: Re: Long Time

Matt,

What I am about to tell you is what needs to be passed on. I feel my death is immanent and I have some information that I hope you can get to Mulder. If ever you can find him, meet him, even Email him. Tell him I love him. And pass on this.

I remember when I first met him, those weeks as we got to know each other. Every touch, every smile at me burned like a hot brand. He was friendly towards me. He seemed to genuinely care about me. But then I screwed up big time. If only he knew why I did all this.

When I first joined the Consortium, I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone. I couldn't stand any more time around Mulder, seeing him and not touching him. I'd do anything to get away and this seemed smart at the time.

I knew it was dodgy, that there was something else going on way above my head but I decided to ignore it. For that I am truly sorry. I knew that Mulder was getting close to something and that the best way I could protect him would be from inside. So I joined. I kissed and killed my way through to a position where I could find out what their plans for him were. Are. I can't let him die this way, Matt. He'd die to conceal the truth he seeks. It would be meaningless for him; he'd die alone, and the Consortium would neatly clear up and forget him.

When I found out about Fox' Father's assassination, I tried to warn him. I arrived to late, and Mulder automatically assumed I had killed his Father but I could never do that to him. I love him too much, for the stubborn, infuriating man he is.

Scully. I had nothing to do with her abduction. It was before my time. I think that shocked me into joining the consortium. A fear that they'd do this to him as well. I saw her when she was brought back. That's not happening to Mulder while I'm alive. Oh, I have *never* seen him that happy as when he heard she was alright, or at least alive. I think he loves her. As a sister, maybe as a lover. I can see it in his eyes that he cares for her. 

In a sense I'm glad it happened. If they hadn't taken her then I would never have met Mulder. And there is nothing in the world that I would trade for that, whatever has happened over the past between us. But I can dream, different endings to this scenario.

I regret never telling him how much he means to me. Face to face, I mean. But all I know for sure is that I love him. Hopelessly, gloriously and beyond redemption. I'd give anything to be able to tell him that one day. I may do, though it would be my dying breath. Ironically, probably after he shot me.

You may never hear from me again, Matt. You know the way I operate and I may not be alive much longer anyway. Thank you, Matt. For listening, sympathizing and being there for me, at all times. You don't know how much you mean to me, as a friend. As a Brother. God only knows what I would have done without you.

Thank you.

Alex

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I'm letting Mulder and Krycek out for some much needed R&R. I don't own them. If I did, you think I'd be sitting here writing in text?!! Oh, no, not me!! I'd be sitting in a big office, drinking coffee and writing happily sleazy X-Files eps while I talked on the phone to my American mates. Instead, Chris Carter is sitting in a big office, drinking coffee and happily writing sane X-Files eps while I slog away at this computer. That's life!  
There are 2 Scene Setters that should be read before this. They're not Essential, but they explain one hell of a lot. And it would REALLY boost my ego!  
This series has been bugging me for weeks. Its invaded my dreams. Its distracted me from Star Trek. It's killed my appetite.  
READ IT!! And for the Spirit's sake, PLEASE send me feedback!!  
Tired and hungry,  
Tirinar  


* * *

Mailed III

"Hey Scully, hit the lights" Mulder called, then blinked in the brightness.

"Well, well. Alex Krycek's apartment."

"Looks like he's cleared out. Think we'll find anything?"

"Probably not, Scully. But I intend to look around."

Mulder left Scully and began sifting through the bits and pieces littering the floor.

He glanced around the room. Small as it was, Alex didn't seem to have a lot of stuff. A pale green carpet covered the floor. An old moth eaten couch stood by the wall, with a table directly in front of it. Another smaller table stood in the corner, probably where the TV would've been. Typical furnished apartment. The owner hadn't really cared enough about what went in, so long as something did. 

'Alex obviously didn't stay long.' thought Mulder.

Moving aside a pile of newspapers, he sat down on the couch and flicked through the pieces of paper and other bits and pieces that were dumped haphazardly on the table. 

Nothing.

A little disappointing, but not unexpected.

Getting down on hands and knees, Mulder looked under the couch, and under the table.

"Mulder!!" Scully yelled, from the bedroom.

Mulder jumped, and hit his head on the table.

"Ow!! Shit! What?!!"

"I found something. Obviously, when Krycek moved out he left pretty quickly. He left this!"

Scully flourished the disk at him. Mulder quickly picked it up, looking at it gleefully.

"Scully, do you have your laptop??"

Mulder's voice filled with urgency. He didn't know what was on this disk, but it seemed important. 

Scully handed him her prized computer, wincing as Mulder rammed the disk into the drive when it loaded up.

"Logs, by the look of it. Some kind of diary maybe?"

"No, that's no diary. That's an Email account."

"If I can find out who he's been talking to, we may be able to pinpoint the location of our cigarette smoking friend. I just need a lil' quiet."

Mulder's fingers flew across the keyboard.

Recognising that look that crept across his face, Scully tactfully left the room. 

A phone rang.

"Scully."

"Skinner here. Where are you? You were expected back hours ago. Did you find anything at Krycek's apartment?"

"yes, we did. Mulder's just checking through it now. I guess we lost track of time."

"You're needed back here. I want you to check up on a corpse we've had come in. Those at the Coronary Office don't know what to make of it..."

Skinner rambled for 10 minutes. With a sigh, Scully hung up and went to check on Mulder. 

"Found anything?"

"Nothing yet. I'm gonna check through his personal Emails. See what he has."

"I have to go check up on something. Let me know what you find, okay?"

"I will, Scully. Thanks." Mulder smiled at her and returned to the laptop.

Silently, Scully left.

  
The screen glowed in the dimming light. Mulder's eyes remained glued to it, the light casting a shadow behind him. Slowly, painfully slowly, Mulder worked through the Emails.

He clicked on the next outgoing Email. And looked in surprise as a small box appeared on the screen.

        'Please Enter Password' 

was all it said.

"Why would anyone password lock Email?"

Mulder said quietly, under his breath.

Quickly, he picked up his mobile.

"Scully"

"Hey, Scully. I was wondering. Have you any device, or gadget, or anything on this thing of yours that can break a password?"

"He password locked him Email?? You must be onto something. I haven't got anything that I'm letting you loose on. I'll meet you at your apartment in say, 20 minutes?"

Mulder sighed loudly. He wanted into this *now*. Not in 20 minutes.

"Scully, please. I won't kill the computer, but I need that program."

"Promise you'll be gentle? That thing is worth a lot of money."

"I promise!!"

Mulder virtually yelled down the phone. 

"Okay! The file is named Hacknet2000."

She sounded a little sheepish. Mulder's voice gained a tinge of amusement.

"That doesn't sound like a bureau hacking system, Scully."

"It's... not. I downloaded it off the Internet, but it does its job."

"Okay. I have it up here now. I'll call you when I have something, K?"

Scully sighed.

"Okay. But you had better hurry up; Skinner's spitting teeth back here."

"God forbid I upset Skinner" Mulder muttered.

"I'll see you later Scully. I'll be out ASAP."

  
Mulder set up the program. Carefully read instructions, pressed buttons and worked his way into the files, so slowly. He was presented by a list of folders. Incoming and outgoing Email to various people. 

'Best to start at the top' thought Mulder.

He click on the top folder. Some bloke named Matt. Scrolled down the page. And stopped when he saw his name there, in black and white.

"What about you and that Mulder guy? Did you tell him? You didn't, did ya? I'll bet you didn't."

'Tell me what??'

Mulder's brow creased, puzzled. He continued to scroll down, reading every word of the Emails between Matt and Alex.

"I went down to the pool, on a case. There he was, Speedo's and all. Argh! I haven't been able to STOP thinking about him all day! I am NEVER gonna get that out of my head. I mean, these were TINY! Close fit, deep red. It was all I could do to control myself..."

Mulder's eyes widened. Alex.. was..

Fascinated, he leaned closer into the screen.

"You did that when you told me you were gay."

Oh my God. Alex was gay... and fantasizing about him? 

Vaguely, Fox remembered that day at the pool. He remembered thinking that Alex had seemed slightly disturbed when they first met. Was he.. did he.. Oh, God.

"He's gorgeous! He's not a man, he's a God. Hold on, I gotta pic here somewhere! Download attached file. This guy is seriously sexy. Every time, I say EVERY TIME I'm around him just want to throw him down and take him across his desk."

Mulder's eyes nearly fell from the sockets. He found himself thinking...

'If only he had said something...'

Mulder read on.

"I need to get some Mulder!"

"I am hopelessly in love with this guy."

"I love him so much."

Mulder sat back in his chair. He felt drained, emotionally. He'd always liked Krycek, and the thought of him in those tight jeans and leather jacket often brought that familiar swelling between his legs. But to have him? Hold him, kiss him, make love to him? After everything he'd done.

'Oh my God. Krycek wants me? Is in love with me? Needs me?? Why did I never see this?'

Sitting forward again, Mulder skimmed down the files. Ah.. another set to that Walker guy. 

'If you read this, you may never be able to forget Krycek. Never be able to look him in the eye and hate him. Point a gun at him, or hold one to his head without wanting to throw it away and caress his face, his shoulders, his back.

If I don't read this, I'll never know...'

Taking a deep breath, Mulder opened the file.

"I need to tell you some things, get things straightened out. I need to trust you."

It occurred to Mulder that Krycek must be so lonely - he had few friends. He was under the thumb of the consortium. He was told what to do, where to go, who to see. 

'So lonely...'

Mulder read on. He had to know.

"my death is immanent"

"information that I hope you can get to Mulder."

"Tell him I love him."

"the best way I could protect him would be from inside."

"about Fox' Father's assassination, I tried to warn him."

"I love him too much, for the stubborn, infuriating man he is."

"I had nothing to do with her abduction."

"A fear that they'd do this to him as well."

"But all I know for sure is that I love him. Hopelessly, gloriously and beyond redemption."

Mulder stared at the screen. He reread the last line.

"Hopelessly, gloriously and beyond redemption."

"Oh, Alex..."

Mulder sat, one hand folded across his lap, his other elbow propped up on the table and his hand covering his mouth.

'Alex..'

A tear rolled down his face. For the missed love, for the lonely man Alex was. For the missed opportunity. 

For Alex.

\--------  
Feedback much appreciated!  
Sequel being written. (G)  
Tirinar 

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I'm letting Mulder and Krycek out for some much needed R&R. I don't own them. If I did, you think I'd be sitting here writing in text?!! Oh, no, not me!! I'd be sitting in a big office, drinking coffee and writing happily sleazy X-Files eps while I talked on the phone to my American mates. Instead, Chris Carter is sitting in a big office, drinking coffee and happily writing sane X-Files eps while I slog away at this computer. C'est la vie!  
This is the 4th Story in the Mailed Series. Read the others, because this will make no sense whatsoever otherwise!  
This series has been bugging me for weeks. Its invaded my dreams. Its distracted me from Star Trek. It's killed my appetite.  
READ IT!! And for the Spirit's sake, PLEASE send me feedback!!  
Tired and hungry,  
Tirinar  


* * *

Mailed IV

~~*~~

Mulder slowly walked through the door to his apartment. He was tired - drained in fact - and hungry. He pulled his coat off his shoulders and threw it in the direction of his stand.

A voice came from the shadows.

"Hello, Mulder."

Mulder spun round. Krycek!

"Krycek! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I see you've been to my apartment. Well, well, if you wanted to come over you should have asked. I'd've made you a cup of coffee, or something."

"Krycek, if you're here to gloat then start running before I kill you."

"Getting slow, Mulder. I've been out of there for a week now. You used to be right on my ass, all the time. You're slowing down. Getting old, Mulder?"

An evil thought crossed Mulder's mind.

"You'd like that a lot wouldn't you, Alex? For me to be right on your ass?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I think I should call the bureau. Let them know their star agent has gone crazy."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, Krycek. I know the truth."

He smiled seductively at Krycek.

Krycek's temperature seemed to him to go up a few degrees. But he never lost the cool voice, taunting Mulder. Though it was hard. Mulder hit on his major weakness - he wanted him. Badly. Wanted him, needed him... and couldn't have him. No matter what he may want, Krycek could not have Mulder. He could only watch... and wait. Always following, never touching. Running his whole life, just to catch a glimpse of him.

A voice disrupted his reverie.

"Krycek? Krycek!"

Krycek jumped.

"What?!"

"You've been out for about 2 minutes. Something you want to tell me?"

'Everything.' Thought Krycek.

"You're getting impatient, Mulder. I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what? Me?"

Krycek's voice took on a slightly exasperated tone.

"Mulder you seem to be holding on to this idea that I want you. What HAVE you been doing to give you that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, if you don't mind so very much. If I tell the Bureau what to keep their agents away from, that may be one more lot of people off my back." 

Krycek knew he sounded bitter. But he couldn't help it.

Mulder grinned slightly, and handed over a disk to Krycek, along with Scully's laptop. 

"Load it up."

"Fair enough Mulder, I'll play your little game."

He sounded bored. An act, and a lame one, but Mulder did this to him - made him want him so badly he could hardly think straight.

They sat down on the sofa, the laptop resting on Krycek's knees. 

Alex was constantly aware of Mulder's presence. He was so close he could hear him breathing, feel his breath on his face as Mulder watched the screen in front of him. 

Krycek's hands flew across the keyboard. Slowly, he worked his way into the files Mulder indicated.

Krycek's heart stopped. His face paled.

"Oh... God."

He didn't say anything else. There was nothing he could say. He turned to face Mulder. What he saw shocked him.

There was no cocky look on his face.

There was no gun pointed at his head.

His face showed no rage or anger at all.

Just tenderness. And grief.

A tear fell from Alex' eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. Finally, he rested his head in his hands and wept. Silently. Never making any noise. Trying not to give Mulder the satisfaction.

Tentatively, Mulder reached out to Alex. He wrapped one arm around his back and drew him into the circle of his arms, resting Alex' head against his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I know. I know, shh."

Krycek slowly quieted. He couldn't believe this - Mulder hadn't wanted to kill him. Far from it. He'd held him and quieted him. Soothed his with that voice of his.

"Why?"

Krycek asked quietly, almost afraid to speak lest those arms fall from around him and the spell be broken.

"I... don't know. Why did you never tell me?"

"I couldn't. I was just the green agent to you back then, you would never have taken me seriously. Then everything happened. Mulder, please, believe me. I only did this..."

Mulder cut him off.

"I know. In some twisted way, thank you. For helping me, for protecting me."

He hugged Alex tightly against his chest. Almost without thinking, Alex found his arms going around his waist and creeping up his back. 

This was too good to be true.. and felt so *right*.

Oh.. Mulder was stroking his back and it felt *so* *good*.

Part of Mulder's mind was wondering what the hell was happening. This was *Krycek*!! But when he tried to feel angry at him, he couldn't. It just wasn't there. 

Maybe.. they could start again? Forget everything. Krycek hadn't killed his Father. He'd tried to warn him. Tried to protect Mulder, from himself and the fag-smoking bastard. He had a choice here.

Kill Krycek. Disbelieve everything and kill him.

But he'd never be able to live with himself.

'I'm not a murderer.'

Let him go. Leave it at this. A comforting hug, forgiveness.

But he didn't want to let him go.

'This may never come again. I can't let him go...'

Or option number 3.

Sliding his hand around to Krycek's chest, he slid it up across his chest to cup his face.

"Mulder??"

To say Alex was surprised was an understatement. Mulder.. he was going to..

"Alex."

Whispered Mulder. And brushed his lips over Krycek's. Gently. Firmly. And oh, so soft...

Alex found himself kissing back. He felt a tongue outlining his lips and opened his mouth to let it inside.

Tongues mated and played, learnt the sweetness of the other's mouth.

The kiss went on for moment after moment, mind blowing minute after mind blowing minute.

Then Mulder's mobile rang.

The pair broke apart.

"Mulder."

"Mulder it's me. How did you get on with that disk?"

"Decoded and read, Scully. It was... interesting. To say the least."

He grinned slightly.

"I'm just a block away, and on my way over. We can talk when I get there. 

"Sure, Scully. See you then, I guess." 

He hung up the phone, and looked up.

Krycek stood by the open door. His eyes were filled with sadness, or was that joy? Probably both. He watched Mulder as though he burned every nuance of him into his brain. Turning to go. 

"I love you, Fox William Mulder."

  
As a car pulled up outside, a dark shadow hid in a doorway. Waited a while. Then turned and walked into the night.

In a lonely apartment, in the dark hours of the night, Fox Mulder tried to sleep.

He wept silently. For his new found love. For the fear he may never see him again. That that one kiss would be all he'd ever have of Alex Krycek.

His ex-partner.

His protector.

His love. 

*****  
Feedback Much Appreciated!

Tirinar  



End file.
